


Złudna nadzieja

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, First War with Voldemort, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Scars, no beta we die like man
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Druga część serii z Jamesem i Regulusem w głównej roli (Soulmates AU).Co przyniesie im przyszłość? Jak przeżyją w świecie zabarwionym krwią, bólem i śmiercią?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Można uznać tego two-shota za dodatek do mojego poprzedniego fika z tym samym AU oraz shipem.

  
Mosiężne drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i Regulus wywrócił oczami, pragnąc mieć już swojego brata z głowy. Tym razem jednak Syriusz mógł być przydatny, bo ślizgonowi brakowało informacji, co się działo po tym, jak w dość niefortunny sposób…

— Dostać tłuczkiem już po pięciu minutach gry i to prosto w twarz! — zawołał z udawanym żalem Syriusz, opadając dramatycznie na krzesło znajdujące się obok jego łóżka. — Oj, mój mały braciszku, nie żebym był zdziwiony twoimi opóźnionymi reakcjami, oj nie, jednak mimo wszystko miałem cię za lepszego w tej jakże honorowej grze…

Regulus prychnął pod nosem i mając w nosie dalsze wywody Syriusza, przerwał mu w pół zdania pytaniem:

— Kto mnie złapał, gdy spadłem z miotły?

Oczy Syriusza zabłyszczały w ten swój specyficzny sposób, który za każdym razem wywoływał w Regulusie uczucie niepewności.

— Oczywiście, że nie kto inny, jak nasz najlepszy szukający, sam James Potter, z refleksem szachisty!

Na twarzy ślizgona pojawił się grymas i wzrok, mówiący „zabij mnie już”. Jeszcze mu tego brakowało, aby mieć dług u Pottera. No po prostu świetnie. Jak, gdyby i tak nie byli już po uszy w gównie przez sprawę z  _ bratnimi duszami. _

— Ej, no nie załamuj się, Reg! Zawsze mogłeś skończyć z wybitymi jedynkami, jak Avery dwa lata temu! — zaśmiał się, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie, jak chłopak chodził wtedy w masce, wstydząc się swoich braków w uzębieniu.  


— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał James, który nagle pojawił się obok wciąż rechoczącego Syriusza. Przez jego śmiech Regulus nawet nie usłyszał dalszych słów chłopaka, który wyglądał na nieco zakłopotanego zaistniałą sytuacją.

— Syriusz, idź pomęczyć Lupina i daj mi wreszcie odpocząć od twojego głupkowatego śmiechu — mruknął ślizgon, czując nadchodzący ból głowy.

Na jego szczęście brat go posłuchał. Wstał, puścił mu niezbyt dyskretnie oczko, a następnie podreptał do wyjścia, wciąż mamrocząc coś o Averym. Niewiarygodne, jak jego własne żarty bawiły go na tak długi okres.

— Wszystko jest dobrze, ale będę musiał kupić maść na tę bliznę — stwierdził z westchnieniem, wskazując na podłużną szramę na policzku, która ciągnęła się aż po obojczyk. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem kafel mógł zostawić tak specyficzną ranę na jego ciele, było to niebywale nielogiczne. Jednak magia to magia i nic na to poradzić nie mógł.  


— Nie. — Usłyszał głos sprzeciwu Jamesa, który szczerze go zdziwił, gdy nagle zbliżył się do jego twarzy. — Pasuje ci. Wyglądasz olśniewająco.

Regulus nie był pewien, jaka odpowiedź byłaby w tej sytuacji odpowiednia. Ba, nie sądził, aby jakakolwiek reakcja z jego strony wydawała się miła, jeśli miałby zagrać szczerze. Ucichł więc po prostu i chwycił Jamesa za dłoń. Gryfon uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i zaczął mu tłumaczyć jeden z jego najnowszych pomysłów na żart, aby najprawdopodobniej odwieść jego myśli od pozbycia się nowo zdobytej blizny, którą ten uważał za atrakcyjną.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Każdy śmierciożerca miał swoją własną, osobistą i unikatową maskę. Tworzyli je sami, wkładając w nie swoje dusze… no i kreatywność, która poza groteskowymi zabójstwami, nie znała innego ujścia.

Nawet po skończeniu Hogwartu, Regulus wciąż używał tej samej maski, co za lat szkolnych (choć wtedy jeszcze nie był oficjalnym śmierciożercom). W jej zaprojektowaniu i stworzeniu pomógł mu nie kto inny jak sam James Potter. Mimo stania po dwóch różnych stronach wojny mieli na siebie pewien wpływ. Przyszły auror nie chciał w przyszłości przekląć niewłaściwego śmierciożercy. Dlatego więc pewnego wieczoru, kiedy Regulus spędzał w tajemnicy czas w gryfońskim dormitorium, James zaproponował coś tak… mądrego. Nawet Lupin uznał to za doskonały pomysł i nawet pomógł ją zaczarować tak, aby wyglądała nieco inaczej, w przypadku założenia przez kogokolwiek innego. Całe to zajęcie, projektowanie i tworzenie maski, Syriusz uznał za „niesamowicie romantyczne”, ku irytacji Regulusa. Ba! Dupek śmiał nawet zrobić im wtedy zdjęcie!

Jednak mimo wszystko, dobrze wspominał swoje czasy szkolne. Gdyż po nich, życie nie było już tak radosne, barwne, czy beztroskie.  
  


Wojna niszczyły wszelkie pozytywy.  
  


* * *

  
Uciekał z pola bitwy, wiedząc, jak niebezpieczne to było dla jej wyniku. Nie potrafił jednak patrzeć na mugolskich wieśniakach, mordowanych przez Bellatrix. Jej mąż ukręcał komuś własnoręcznie kark, kiedy ostatni raz go widział. A jego brat, Rabastan, torturował dzieci, wybiegające wraz z rodzicami z płonących domów.

Regulus Black brzydził się swojej rodziny. Jedynym wyjątkiem był oczywiście Syriusz. 

Skręcił w opustoszałą, ale strasznie zaśmierdziałą szczurami, uliczkę. Szedł dalej, omijając biegające gryzonie i walające się wszędzie śmieci. Omal nie poślizgnął się, kiedy usłyszał za swoimi plecami początek zaklęcia.

— _ Protego! _ — zawołał, obracając się gwałtownie, _ zbyt gwałtownie__._ Poślizgnął się na śmierdzącej mazi, omal do niej nie wpadając.

— Reg, _ kotku__,_ uważaj na siebie. — Złapał go za rękę nie kto inny, jak wysoki i przystojny auror, który jakimś cudem wciąż był jego ukochanym.

Mężczyzna postawił go na nogi i rzucił parę zaklęć, aby nikt nieodpowiedni nie był w stanie im przerwać. 

— Co ty tu robisz? — James zdjął jego maskę, przez chwilę się jej przyglądając.

— A nie widać? Zabijam ludzi. — Palcami wykonał gest cudzysłowu, żeby przypadkiem James nie wziął jego sarkazmu na poważnie.

— Chodź, pomożesz mi — odparł James, zakładając jego maskę, która kompletnie się zmieniła. Była teraz czarna, bez widocznej szramy na policzku, takiej samej, jaką nosił jej właściciel.

James wyciągnął rękę, czekając, aż Regulus poda mu swój płaszcz śmierciożercy. Kiedy to zrobił, Potter dokonał paru przeróbek, żeby nie wyglądała tak samo, po czym skinął Regulusowi. Pozbył się zaklęć ochronnych i ruszył z powrotem na pole walki.  
  


Młody Black westchnął ciężko, mając kolejne déjà vu. Tak często pojawiał się ten sam scenariusz w ich życiu, iż miał wrażenie, że stał się on już ich codziennością.  
  


Ostatnim stworzeniem, które wyszło tej nocy z płonącej wioski, był czarny kot.


End file.
